1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system with modular expansion of its functions.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, the capabilities afforded by palm-top computers is a broadening field in which a fresh potential for expansion has been brought by the development of supplementary modules, with different forms and functions, which add to the basic range of functions of such computers. The modules are designed for attachment and quick connection to portable electronic devices. The following models, among others, provide examples of such modules that are available commercially: Sony Memory Stick, Multimedia Card, Handspring Springboard, etc.
A supplementary module typically constitutes an expansion board providing a single additional function. Representative of such additional functions are an expanded memory, MP3 players, digital cameras, digital recorders, and GPS sets.
Briefly, a user who wishes to use a new function of his/her choice substitutes a board associated with the palm-top computer with a new one board.
Furthermore, some peripherals resident in these expansion boards may have a range of different functions that would more conveniently be consolidated in one board. This is the case, for example, with a multi-function digital camera designed for operation as a still camera or TV camera, to recognize features and track moving objects. The addition of a microphone to such a camera would be useful to supplement the camera with a function such as digital recording, voice recognition, or vocal commanding for automatic dictation.
Thus, supplementing a portable electronic device of any type with one or more additional functions would make the device more versatile and expand its potential. Currently available functions include a diary, calculator, communication function, and event scheduling tool. The portable electronic devices may include virtually any hand-held device, such as a palm-top computer, hand-held computer, mobile phone or business planner/organizer.
For example, a palm-top computer could possibly have a multimedia function board removably inserted therein for game playing, and another board providing the function needed for operating a business application.
A nontrivial feature of these palm-top electronic devices is the user interfacing mode. For the available functions to be readily set to work by the user, it is necessary that the user be enabled to grasp the essentials for their activation without having to go through lengthy training sessions. This is because, unlike standard computers, these devices are often utilized to interact with a distracted user, as may be the case of a cellular phone being operated in a crowded railway station, or are required to respond promptly, as when vocal or written notes are to be entered. Having to allow some minutes for the system to re-initialize, as is often necessary with desk-top computers, would be undesirable in such circumstances.
In this context, to be able to call an application or to enter a sequence of data by voice messages would certainly make such palm-top devices quicker and more convenient to use.
A prior approach to providing these features is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,963, where a so-called personal organizer is described that can be commanded vocally.
Additionally to ease activation and control, the industry of palm-top electronic devices has pursued expansion of the functions of a generic support system that affords a number of discrete functions within a limited area. However, a user's demand is that any added functions should be readily identifiable, quick to install, and operable at will with no overlap of the support system.
An approach of this kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,938, which describes a method of automatically activating a functional expansion module by insertion into a computer unit.
The present invention is related to the above-outlined field, and primarily directed to provide a method of managing supplementary modules to a palm-top type of base device.
Another prior approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,211, wherein a computer card incorporates a number of functions such as an additional memory, a modem, and circuitry for accessing a local area network (LAN). This card can be activated by an external event suitably addressing a configuration circuit portion known as Card Information Structure (CIS). However, the card is not intended for palm-top computers, and cannot be even adapted for such use.
A further prior approach comes from U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,551, which does relate to a multi-functional card but only in connection with one class of functions, such as secured transaction encoding and decoding. This card, however, does not provide for the system wherein the combined portable electronic device and the expansion module allow a user to activate different functions.
Based upon the foregoing, there is a need for a hand-held electronic device in which a variety of functions can be easily and efficiently utilized by a user.